Merry Christmas Edward!
by heartsandroses
Summary: The Cullen's have a tradition. Everyone gets to open one present on Christmas Eve. What will be Edwards?


**A/n hey dudes. Just wanted you to know that I am not giving up on Do It NOW!!! I just couldn't resist. No worries though I'm writing the 6****th**** and 7****th**** chapters for my current story. I just had to do a holiday one also. Oh and keep in mind that this is after Bella is changed and after the wedding. This is Edward and Bella's first holiday season together.**

**Luv, Lynn**

'Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays'

"Who is blasting the N'Sync Christmas CD and why?" I heard Edward call from downstairs. Alice and me were giggling as we wrapped our gifts everyone's. Well, everyone's except for Edward's from me. His was too big.

"So have you thought about the other present that I think you should give Edward," Alice asked.

"Yes," I said, calmly to lead her on to think that I was going to deny her proposition.

"And…"Alice pressed.

"And… I think that it's a great idea!" I squealed, knowing that Edward could probably hear me, but also knowing that he had no idea as to what I was talking about thanks to Alice's awesome mind blocking skills.

"Great, I've seen it and he's going to go out of his mind!!!" Alice squealed along with me. We sat there singing along to the CD, which changed to Alvin and the Chipmunks, and soon we were done wrapping the presents and I could go and see Edward.

I was so excited to see Edward I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going and actually ended up ramming into him.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" I heard Edward's silky voice ask. I melted into his chest and didn't bother to answer. I was too busy being with him.

"Earth to Bella," Edward said chuckling and gently knocking on my head.

"I was off to see you, and then I bumped into you," I whispered, perfectly content to stay there in his arms.

"Oh, I see. Well allow me to say that while you ramming into me was a pleasant surprise; I'd much rather it be the other way around," Edward whispered seductively in my ear. I blushed at his choice of words.

"I am so glad you didn't loose that in your change," Edward said kissing my cheek and continuing down to my neck. I was a rare breed of vampire. I still have all of the traits of a human. I need sleep, just not as much 5 hours at the most, I blush, I cry, I'm warm, and I still have a heartbeat. It pumps the venom through out my system just like it would blood.

I still have to feed on blood, only the smell repulses me and I don't need it as much. As a matter of fact I can feed on a doe and it would still survive. As much as that pleases me, my lack of appetite makes me weaker than most vampires. I am fast though, not as fast as Edward but still faster than the rest of my siblings.

My powers are that I can block out any other vampires' power. I can also protect other vampires from powers, well I can protect Edward I'm not sure if I can protect any others. I haven't actually tried. If a vampire tries to use their powers on me, they have opened themselves up to me and I can copy or steal their powers and then use it against them. It makes me excited to see Jane again, that way I can use her evil power on her.

I can also open up to other vampires' power and allow them to use it on me if I so choose. I really only do that with Edward. We have made it so that we can communicate telepathically with each other. When a vampire tries to use their power on me, or tries to communicate with me through my mind, it sounds like a gentle knock on a door, either that or a banging that sounds like their trying to break the door down depending on how forcefully their trying to get in.

But with Edward it's different. For him it's very special and I can actually hear him say 'Bella let me in' so I always know that it's him. Speaking of Edward I can hear him calling me right now.

'Bella, how about we go upstairs and have a little fun up there,' Edward said to me in my mind.

'Edward! Don't we have to help finish decorating for Christmas? It's tomorrow.' I said back to him.

'I don't want to help wrap presents and trim the tree. I want to get you upstairs and I want to touch you," Edward thought caressing my arm, 'and I want to kiss you,' he thought kissing the base of my throat, 'I want to release you from the confines of your clothing,' he thought running his hand across my stomach underneath my shirt, I shuddered 'I want to feel your body pressed against mine,' he thought pulling me closer.

I reached up and pulled his head down so that I could take his mouth and kiss him passionately. Edward pushed me against the wall and I could feel his excitement pressed against my thigh. I felt Edward lick my bottom lip asking for entrance into my mouth, which I gladly allowed. Edward's tongue attacked mine and we wrestled like that for a while until Emmett decided to be immature and interrupt our forceful make out.

"Geez Edward, you'd think you could at least wait until tonight to open your presents." Edward growled and I chuckled, thinking about the present that Alice wanted me to give Edward.

"He's right Edward," I said much to Edward's disappointment.

"Come on. We'll go upstairs, lock the door…" Edward trailed off suggestively running his finger over the top of my pants. He recently figured out that the skin there is a very sensitive spot, making it almost impossible for me to reject him.

"That's not fair," I whispered.

"I know, but I can't help it. I want you so bad," He whispered back to me, grazing my ear with his teeth. I shivered and Edward took this as I sign of my surrender. Next thing I knew I was on my back on the bed in our room and being kissed forcefully, yet pleasantly.

"Edward, we can't have sex yet," I moaned as Edward's hand traveled between my thighs.

"And why is that?"

"Because I have a present for you, but it won't be special anymore if we have sex now."

"I'm willing to take that chance," Edward said taking my mouth with his.

"Maybe you are, but I'm not," I said and gently pushed him off me.

"Bella you torture me," Edward said. I straddled him, and kissed him. Our tongues collided furiously for a moment and then I released him. It was a short kiss, but very passionate.

"I promise you won't be unhappy tonight," I whispered against his lips. In the Cullen house we are allowed to open one present on Christmas Eve and I was going to be his.

"Come on everybody! It's time to open one of your presents!" I heard Alice yell.

Edward's POV

Bella and I went downstairs. Bella looked content, but I was frustrated and still had a boner.

"Ok, who's first," Alice asked.

"I am," I said, anxious to get Bella back upstairs. Don't get me wrong; it's not only about the sex with Bella and I. It's just that I want her body just as much as I love her, and seeing as I love her with every thing that I have, so much that it hurts, it's really saying something. Mixing together the love and lust I feel for Bella is a dangerous combination.

"No, then Bella won't be able to get hers," Alice said, knowing why I wanted to go first.

"Emmett why don't you go first," Alice suggested. Emmett went under the tree, searched for a present with his name on it and sat back in front of us. Emmett was so much like a kid.

"This is a weird shaped present and it doesn't have a name so I shall open this one," Emmett eagerly ripped at the wrapping paper as Alice and Bella giggled. I had a feeling that they weren't just giggling at Emmett's childlike excitement.

"What the hell?" Emmett said holding up his gift. Alice and Bella burst into fits of laughter while the rest of us were trying to hold it in. Emmett just looked confused.

"Who the hell got me a fleshlight?" Emmett asked. Then we all started laughing uncontrollably with Alice and Bella.

"Bella, Alice," I said, faking disappointment, "Did you two know that Emmett was getting that?" I said.

"What? Us?" Bella and Alice both said at the same time, much too innocently.

"Guys I hate to break it too you, but I really don't think that Emmett would even fit in that thing. It's much too small," Rosalie said, still giggling.

"What? The fleshlight, or his dick?" Jasper asked still laughing.

"Jasper!" Esme exclaimed.

"What? They walked right into that one," Jasper defended. Emmett looked like he just took a major blow to his pride and Rosalie went over to comfort him

"Don't worry hun…" She continued to say something but it was much too low for any of us to hear.

"Ok, ok. Who's next?" Bella asked after she had composed herself.

"I'll go," Jasper offered.

"Ohhh, ok! Here," Alice exclaimed, handing Jasper a gift.

"Alice I thought we were supposed to pick out what gifts we want to open," Jasper said.

"I know, but I really want you to open this one now," Alice pouted.

Jasper sighed and gave in. He opened the present enough to see the front of it and a doofy smile spread across his face.

"Aren't you gonna show us what it is?" Esme asked. I looked into Jasper's mind to find out what it was and was not happy with what I saw.

"Trust me Esme, you don't wanna know," I said pinching the bridge of my nose, "Ok who's going next?" I asked trying to grip Alice and Jasper out of their romantic thoughts.

"Alice, how about you?" Bella asked, coming to my rescue.

"Oh YAY!" Alice exclaimed. The night continued this way until everyone had gotten his or her presents. Alice had gotten a $500 visa gift card, "Enough for one good outfit," Alice had said. Rosalie got a new and very pretty mirror. Esme got a white gold tennis bracelet, and then it was Bella's turn.

"I don't wanna," She said.

"But Bella, you have to," Alice whined.

"No, all the boxes with my name on them are either really small or really big, which means that they were really expensive," Bella argued.

"Now Bella, how do you explain that logic? I'm sorry to say that I'm going to need proof." I said. Bella scowled at me, and she being the stubborn person that she is found the smallest box she with her name on it to prove that small boxes mean expensive things.

"Look, this is the tiniest box that I could find that had my name on it. And since you all love to see me squirm, it most likely means that there is something overtly expensive in this seemingly innocuous little box." She said while she unwrapped the box.

"Ha! See, this is a jewelry box, I bet you is has like earrings or something like that in it," Bella opened the box and I could see the tears start to form in them.

"See, I told you something ridiculously expensive," Bella said her voice cracking. "What is this sapphire and diamond? Maybe I white gold chain." Bella said mumbling to herself. I heard her mutter, "Beautiful," under her breath. She pulled out the sapphire crescent moon, which was surrounded by small diamonds, pendent that was hanging on a white gold chain. I bought it for her because of how much I knew she had grown to love the moon. She always mused about how beautiful she thought it was.

"Bella, you love it. You should really let us spoil you more often. You know you like it." Emmett teased.

"Shut up Em," Bella whispered. She handed the necklace to me and I put it on her.

"Ok," I said after the necklace was around her neck, "Is it my turn now?"

"Why, yes it is Edward. Only you have to wait a little bit longer for your present. Wait for me in the bedroom?" Bella said seductively to me.

"O-ok," I said barely able to form a coherent thought. I ran upstairs into the bedroom awaiting my present from Bella. She took her sweet time coming into our room and I was getting impatient and unbearably horny.

I finally decided to go and get Bella when she walked through the door wearing one of my button-down shirts. She looked incredibly stunning. Bella started to unbutton the shirt and I got up to help her do it. She held up a finger and told me to wait a second.

Bella finished unbuttoning my shirt and let it fall to the ground. I gasped at what I saw.

"Are you gonna sit there and stare at me, or are you gonna come and unwrap your present?" Bella asked. I walked up to her and took in what was covering her. One long blue ribbon was tied along her nether region and around her breasts. I stood in front of her, pulled at the ribbon and watched it fall from her body.

"This is by far, the best Christmas present I've ever gotten," I muttered.

"I'm glad you like," Bella said before kissing me long and hard, "Merry Christmas baby," she said before I pinned her to the bed.


End file.
